Twisted Fates
by Akane-Rei
Summary: What if Arthur still ran Hellsing? What if Integra belonged to the Iscariot? An Integra centered alternate reality.
1. Prologue I

Author's note: This chapter is deliberately vague in some cases. More details will follow as flashbacks in later chapters. Right now, it's just an introduction to a new world.

**Twisted Fates —A Hellsing Fanfiction**

**_Prologue: When Past Was Present_**

_England, 1975_

The manor was quiet that night. Whether it was due to another mission or training exercise, most of the men were out in the field, leaving her home with the minimum amount of security possible. As she walked down the hallway, she could see the faint light coming from her husband's office. She could even hear the faint buzz of their voices as they discussed one more strategy after another. Taking care not to make a sound, she walked gingerly towards the curving staircase and began her descent.

They said they would protect her. When she called them that night long ago, they assured her of her safety. All she had to do was wait for their signal. They needed time, they said. Time to arrange a safe house. Time to arrange a decoy. Time to make all the proper arrangements for her escape.

She didn't know the details, of course. She never had time to ask. Their conversations had always been short. Hurried. Done in secrecy.

She hated it. All the deceit she had to utilize, all the false smiles and affection she had to give. Her eyes burned at the thought of all the years she had spent with him, would have spent with him had she not discovered his secret. Had she not discovered his lies. LIES, LIES, LIES! Her married life had been a lie. To think that she thought of him as her savior! The man who fought against the monsters of the dark.

She choked back a sob. She hated him and his lies. To think that he harbored that…that monster under the very same roof in which she slept. She shuddered as memories threatened to overwhelm her. Her hand gripped the balustrade as she tried to even her breathing.

Tonight was the night. She would escape this madhouse. They had a plan. And it had to work.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she looked up one last time at the place she had called home for the past two years. The home of the man she had loved for a little less than that. And without any second thoughts, she opened the door that would lead to her freedom.

* * *

The sound of explosion reached them before anything registered in their monitors. 

"We're under attack!" screamed his brother, Richard, as he burst into his office.

Arthur looked up calmly from his desk and glanced at Walter to his side. "Take care of this," he stated. "I'll go see to my wife."

As always, Walter nodded respectfully and began to exit the room when Richard interrupted. "You don't understand," he said, his voice quiet. "Anjali was outside during the first salvo. She...she's dead, Arthur."

* * *

_Rome, 1975_

"Madame Hellsing," the priest called her.

She looked up at him, still in a daze.

"Madame Hellsing," he repeated.

"Don't call me that," she whispered. "I've forsaken that name."

He nodded. "Very well, madame," he replied. "Please follow me."

She followed him blindly through a maze of pillars and hallways, her mind replaying the events of the past few days. She shivered, unsure whether it was from the cold or the memories flooding her mind.

"Who was she?" she whispered.

"Pardon?" the old priest asked. "Who might you be referring to?"

"The woman," she clarified. "Back there. I saw her…die."

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of the details of that particular operation," he replied. "You would have to ask Father Ronaldo when you see him."

"She looked like me," she stated. "She was even wearing the same clothes I'm wearing."

"Please, Madame, we must hurry you to the Convent," he urged, taking note of the glassiness of her eyes.

"Of course," she said. "Of course."

* * *

"Welcome to our humble organization, Anjali," said a voice behind her. 

She turned, standing up from her kneeling position at the pew. In front of her was a man with the gentlest eyes.

"I am Father Ronaldo and I am here to help you," he stated. "I hope the accommodations have been to your liking."

She nodded. His voice. His voice was familiar to her.

"It was you," she said softly. "You who helped me escape. You who arranged it."

"Yes," he replied. "I am sorry I was unable to see you before now; it had been quite a busy week."

Again, she nodded.

"I was told by the Sisters that you needed to talk to me," he continued. "Was there something in particular you wished to discuss?"

She bit her lip.

She had to tell him. Them. They will find out soon enough.

"Father," she said softly, "I…I believe I am with child."

* * *

_Rome, 1976_

Anjali closed her eyes, feeling the sweat trickle down her forehead. She didn't have much long in this world, that much she knew. The birth robbed her of her remaining strength and her will to live had dwindled little by little ever since that day.

"Anjali," a soft voice called above her, "Anjali! Would you like to see your daughter? You have a healthy baby girl."

She opened her eyes enough to see the small bundled up infant held by one of the sisters. Her daughter. Arthur's daughter.

"Integra," her voiced rasped. "Her name is Integra."

* * *

"Father Anderson," called out Ronaldo as he entered the building. "Shhh…shhh…" he crooned as the child in his arms started to fuss. "All will be well." 

He looked up to see the youthful priest approach him from the stairs.

"I have another charge for you," he said softly as he watched the child's eyes drift to sleep.

"It is unusual for ye to bring an orphan here yourself, Father Ronaldo," observed the young priest.

"This one is special," he claimed. Spotting a movement from the corner of his eye, he called out, "Come out of there, Enrico!"

The tow-headed seven year old boy came running out of his hiding place once called. "Who's that?" he asked curiously, tiptoeing to peek at the new addition.

"This is Integra," he told his nephew. "She's going to be your new sister and I am putting you and Father Anderson here in charge of her care."

"A girl?" he asked disgusted. "What use is a girl?"

"As I've told Father Anderson, this one is special."

* * *

The funeral for Sister Anjali was held on a private lot behind the Convent. The attendants were few, all sworn to secrecy as to the identity of the woman whose body was laid to rest in an unmarked grave. As far as the rest of the Organization was concerned, Sister Anjali had been a widow who turned to the Church when her husband was killed in the line of duty. 

To Be Continued

* * *

More Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. 


	2. Prologue II

Author's note: this was supposed to be a part of the first prologue, but it ran a little long. So here it is, a much faster update than usual.

**Twisted Fates —A Hellsing Fanfiction**

**_Prologue II: Setting the Stage_**

_Rome, 1981_

"I'm going to grow up and become a priest," she stated stubbornly. "Just like Father Alex."

"Girls can't be priests, Stupid," Enrico replied with his superior twelve-year old intellect. Mussing the hair of his five-year old companion, he grinned at her affectionately. "But you can be a nun," he said consolingly.

She gave him a mutinous glare before stomping her foot. "No!" she declared rebelliously. "I want to be the leader."

He smirked. "Hah," he taunted. "More like I'll be the leader and you'll be my servant!" He watched as her blue eyes caught and waited for the retaliation. He did so enjoy tormenting the little runt.

When retaliation came, however, it came in the unexpected form of her fist connecting to something very…sensitive.

Doubling over in pain, he tried deep even breaths to hold back the cry of pain threatening to escape his mouth.

Looking down at him smugly Integra said, "Father Alex said that if someone was mean to me and tried to scare me, that I should do this." She looked at her fist, fascinated. "It works!" she cried delightedly.

A burst of laughter escaped from the doorway.

Embarrassed, Enrico looked up to see Father Anderson watching them with interest. "Nice trick you taught her," he said ruefully, once he caught his breath.

"Ye probably deserved that, ye brat," he replied. "What did ye do this time?"

"Nothing," he said defensively, watching Integra jump up and down the room.

"Ye should stop teasing her, ye know," he scolded, though not harshly. "She's just a child."

"Huh," snorted Enrico, "and my uncle is just a priest." He turned to watch Integra again. "We're being groomed for something more," he stated. "I know it even if she doesn't yet."

Anderson glanced down at the youth, noting the seriousness of his expression. "All in good time, my boy. All in good time."

Just then, Integra bounded up to them and smiled. "Father! You're back from training?" she asked precociously.

"Yes, my child," he replied.

"Did it hurt this time?" she continued to question, unaware of the undercurrents that suddenly appeared between her two companions.

"Not particularly," he answered easily. "Now how about we talk about yer training? What have ye learned while I was away?"

"Not much," she responded solemnly. "Because you told me not to touch the bayo…bayonets while you're away."

"Bayonets, huh?" Enrico muttered. "And you tell _me_ that she's just a child."

"We all have our roles to play," Anderson stated. "Ye know as well as I."

* * *

_Rome, 1989_

"'Rico!" she greeted, seeing the blond-haired man enter the study. "Or should I say 'Father Maxwell'?" she teased.

The youthful priest blushed and retorted, "That is correct! Learn to properly address your betters."

She began to shriek with laughter. "Say it again," she dared. "With a straight face this time so I won't laugh."

He grinned. "Pest," he called her with affection. "Still receiving lessons from Uncle?"

She nodded and with mock solemnity replied, "So that I may better serve you and the Iscariot Organization."

Enrico blanched and looked around. "Shhh…" he muttered. "People could hear you!" He stepped outside and looked at the hallways just to make sure. "This is no laughing matter, brat!"

"Relax," she said. "There's no one around who would hear." She gave him a superior grin. "I can tell, you know." She smirked. "Besides, I do take the Iscariot Organization seriously. However, when I think that I would have to serve you—"

"Very funny, runt" he said, exasperated.

"Resorting to name-calling, are we?" said a voice from the door.

Enrico slowly turned to see the familiar face of his uncle. "Uncle!" he exclaimed. "I mean…Father Ronaldo," he amended, glaring at his companion.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two are getting along well as usual," he said drolly.

"Just dropped in to see my favorite trainee," he replied.

"Just dropped in to torment me, you mean," the trainee interjected. "It _is_ good to see you, _Father,_" she said slyly.

"Enrico has various duties which keep him busy, as you well know, Integra," stated Father Ronaldo. "In fact, he has duties which should be keeping him busy right this moment," he hinted.

"Oh," said Enrico. "Yes, of course!" he exclaimed, again blushing furiously. He gave Integra a nod, before bidding them farewell.

"Now, Integra," Father Ronaldo began, "let us start off today with vampires. Do you know why vampires are considered to be the most dangerous monster of the night?"

* * *

_England, 1989_

"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" Walter asked his long-time friend and comrade as they slowly made their way to the dungeons. Their progress was hampered by the fact that he had to almost carry Arthur against his shoulders for most of the way.

The Hellsing director nodded as he coughed up more blood. "We are surrounded by my brother's men, Walter," he rasped. "He's been planning this for years, but I've been too blind to notice. You tried to warn me, but I refused to believe it. Been too wrapped up in my own grief this past decade." A few more hacking sounds escaped before they reached the cell.

The sounds of footsteps behind them made Walter turn.

"Brother," rasped Arthur.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to die, Arthur," Richard declared. "You've lingered too long."

Just when he heard the gun shot, Walter opened the door to the cell, throwing him and Arthur down the flight of stairs that led to the one man…one monster he never thought he would see again.

_Alucard._

* * *

_Rome, 1992_

Integra ran down the hallway of the orphanage, Enrico's words ringing in her ears.

_I got word that Father Anderson is back_, he informed her. _I need you to find out his condition. Everyone's keeping a tight seal, but what I'm hearing is bad. Find him, Integra, before they do. They speak of executing him on sight._

And so she ran, and checked the orphanage from top to bottom. She had to find Father Alex. Enrico was doing his part in attempting to sway the Organization, but she had to give him time.

She ran back down and outside the building. She'd searched the grounds already and found nothing. She couldn't think of anymore places…

Her heart skipped a beat.

She had not looked _there._

* * *

"This is preposterous!" he thundered, or as much as the youngest member of their gathering could thunder. "We cannot destroy the one ace we have against the undead! After years of research—"

"We understand that you have sentimental feelings towards Father Anderson, Father Maxwell," replied Father Thomas. "I understand that he helped raise you and your sister—"

"That has nothing to do with it," he spat. "Alexander Anderson is the epitome of our research. To destroy him is tantamount to destroying our most powerful weapon against the vampire."

"He is a weapon that cannot be controlled," replied his uncle steadily. "What use is such to us?"

He glared at his uncle, trying to decipher what lay behind those eyes. Father Ronaldo had a plan, he just knew it. If he could just figure out what—

"What if…what if I can control him?" he asked.

And suddenly, he found himself the recipient of eleven pairs of eyes.

* * *

"Father?" she called out as she swung her lantern in front of her. "Father, it's me, Integra. Are you here?" she called out again. "Because I really hate it here," she whispered to herself. She proceeded slowly, wincing at the squishy sound her feet made as she walked in the catacombs. Struggling not to remember the last time she was here, she ventured further down the tunnels.

"Father?" she called to her left. She could have sworn she heard something. "Father?"

"What are ye doing here, Integra?"

She jumped, dropping her lantern.

"Father Alex," she said, relief evident in her voice. She turned to face him.

"Don't look at me!" he ordered from behind her.

"Father," she said uncertainly. "What's going on?" With only the moonlight through the holes of some of the ceiling to help her see, her eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness. "'Rico told me to find you," she told him. "He said there's trouble."

She heard the sloshing of water behind her and the sound of metal. She started to turn around.

"Don't, Integra!" he ordered.

Heedless of his orders, she turned…and found two blades against her throat.

"Father Alex," she said carefully, "please. Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

"You think you can control Anderson?" voices of disbelief were raised around the room.

"I think that his concern for me and my sister will help hold his humanity in check," he stated with more confidence than he felt. "He is loyal to our God. What more could we ask for?"

"Enrico," his uncle's voice rose from the chaos. "Father Maxwell," he corrected himself, "are you willing to risk your life for this?"

Enrico stared at the man under who was both a teacher and a father to him and Integra. He thought of all those times this man had placed him and Integra under the care and tutelage of Father Anderson. Was it all towards this? All those years in the orphanage…was it all for this?

"I would trust my life with Father Anderson," he replied slowly. "As I would trust the life of my sister and the future of the Iscariot to him."

* * *

"Run, Integra," he whispered. "Run from this monster."

"What—what are you talking about?" she demanded, albeit with a little less force than she would have wanted. Bayonets against her throat had a way of doing that. "Father," she said tentatively, her hands going up to touch his wrists, "you're hurting me." Gingerly, she started to un-wrap his fingers from his weapons, all the while looking up to his face. "Please," she said again, "give these to me."

Once she had the bayonets in her hands, she heard the quick his of metal drawn and found herself blocking the thrust of swords with the two that she had.

"Kill me, Integra," he threatened, "or it will be yer death instead."

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "You are not going to kill me, Father. If you had wanted to, you would have done so already. We both know that despite your training, I am no match for you in sword play." She pushed against him with all her might. "Now tell me what's going on. Why did Enrico claim that you may be in danger? Not only that, that you may be a danger to us?"

He backed away from her, staring into his hands. "They made me into a monster, Integra," he stated. "I'm no worse than those undead we seek to destroy!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice low. "What have they done?"

"I—I don't think I can die, Integra," he whispered. "Like those vampires."

"That's foolishness," she stated. "Vampires die in our hands all the time." She looked at him closely. "You're not…you're not claiming to be a vampire, are you?" she asked. "Even the Iscariot would not stoop so low as to create a vampire to fight vampires!"

"Nay," he said, "I'm no vampire. But, I don't think I can die." And with that, he turned one of his swords against him and pierced his heart.

* * *

"Then we shall wait," Father Ronaldo stated.

"Wait?" asked Enrico, unsure where this was heading.

"I assume that you had your sister find Father Anderson," his uncle told him, informing the people in the room.

He gulped and nodded.

"Then we shall wait and see," he explained. "If your sister can bring Anderson back before our soldiers can, you would have proven your point."

* * *

"Father!" she almost shrieked, running to him and knocking him down. Pressing her hand on the wound to keep the blood from flowing out, she started to call for help.

"Hush, hush," he told her, covering her mouth with his free hand. "Look, Integra," he said gently. "Look at me."

With a dazed expression, she looked at the wound she had covered with her hand. The blood had stopped flowing. In fact, if she didn't' know any better…she took one of the bayonets and tore a part of the Father's clothes, the part covering his heart.

There, where the wound should have been, was an unmarked chest.

She gasped and stumbled back, staring at Father Alex as he stood before her.

"Do ye see now, Integra?" he asked softly. "Do ye see?"

"It's…it's…it's a miracle," she said, her eyes shining.

* * *

The room had been quiet for some time. The only sound that disturbed the peace was the ringing of the bell outside, signaling the start of morning prayers. And yet, all twelve men remained in their positions, waiting.

As dawn's light began to shine through in the windows, Enrico found his uncle's eyes looking at him through the rim of his glasses.

"Are you still so confident, nephew?" he asked.

"Father Anderson would not harm Integra," he stated. "She is his student and his charge the moment you brought her to the orphanage."

Father Ronaldo smiled.

* * *

"No monster, this, Father," she said, her voice building with excitement, "but a miracle from God!"

"These are man's tools, Integra," he spat, "hardly a work of God."

"Then it is God that made it possible," she insisted. "For nothing is above the will of God."

"Ye…ye don't think I'm a monster?" he asked. "Ye're not afraid of me?"

"I will never be afraid of you," she said. "Never."

* * *

The door opened with a loud bang, jostling the occupants of the room from their waiting silence.

Looking up from where he sat, Enrico saw the entrants and smiled. They were a little ragged around the edges, but they were alive. What's more they were together.

"Father Enrico," she called to him.

He stood, approaching them slowly.

"Your servants," she said, her voice low as she bowed her head and kissed his hand.

He almost laughed. He had a feeling that the little hellcat was probably seething at this act of obeisance. But his uncle had trained them all well and Integra knew which face to show for this meeting.

"My child," he heard his uncle's voice behind him.

"Father Ronaldo," she greeted, "I had thought to help bring Father Anderson to this room. He seemed out of sorts."

Enrico covered his grin and watched the face of the other members of Section XIII. He had a feeling that this would be the dawn of a new order. His eyes met those of his uncle's and he read the gleam of approval before he turned to talk to dismiss Integra from the room.

Yes, a new order.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 1

**Twisted Fates —A Hellsing Fanfiction**

**_Chapter One: Let the Games Begin_**

**_

* * *

_**

_From the hidden diaries of Anjali Hellsing_

_I first started to write this, my child, in hopes that one day you may read it and understand the choices I had made. I want to begin, like many stories, where it all started. It was the night I discovered that vampires, those demons from hell, do in fact exist in our world._

* * *

_Present Day, 1999_

Father Enrico Maxwell did not arrive to his position without relying on the information provided to him by various sources. Throughout the years since becoming the head of the Iscariot Organization, he had made decisions based on both the presented facts and his intuitive knowledge of the human mind. And so when Father Ronaldo had suggested they send Anderson to Ireland, he had agreed mostly because he had thought that it was time for the Regenerator to make his presence known to their fellow vampire-hunters, the Hellsing Organization.

When he learned, however, that Hellsing had also sent their somewhat secret weapon to Ireland, he began to start thinking more like the politician that he was rather than the exterminator role that he played. At this time and in his position, he couldn't quite risk having Anderson blatantly violate several treaties in his fervor to kill the Hellsing vampire. That little delight was something he would have to save for another day, when all the pieces were in place. And so, given this present predicament, he really had no choice but to contact his sister.

Hearing the commotion outside his office door, he knew what sight he would be presented with next when the door to his office opened abruptly. There, in all her furious glory, stood his "adopted" sister, looking quite ready to thrash him.

"What is so important that you called me away from an ongoing investigation?" she demanded, her hands flat on his desk.

He grinned. Integra in a roaring temper was something he never got tired of seeing even from when she was a young girl. "Tsk, tsk, Integra," he teased. "When are you going to learn how to knock?"

He almost laughed in delight at the way her eyes would glare at him in frustration.

"'Rico," she began, ignoring his title as she was wont to do when they were alone, "so help me if this is one of your superiority stunts, you are going to be so sorry--"

"Now, now, Integra," he smiled, "I would not have dragged you away from your duties for something so juvenile."

She snorted disbelievingly and looked down on him from her standing position.

And not for the first time, he lamented the fact that Integra was born a woman in the patriarchal Catholic Church. As useful as she was in the field—she was, after all, an excellent marksman and swordsman—he firmly believed that she could have accomplished much for the Organization had she been in a position of more power. It was unfortunate that due to her gender, her role in the hierarchy was relegated to the shadows.

"As a matter of fact," he paused, wondering if there was any way to handle the matter delicately, "I was wondering if you could fetch Father Anderson back for me." In the end, he opted for the direct approach.

"Fetch Alex?" she exclaimed, forgetting herself. It was rare that she called that priest by his given name when in the company of anyone else but that priest himself. "You're talking about Father Alexander Anderson, correct? You know…big guy with lots of bayonets? Can regenerate at will? That Father Anderson?" Her twinkling eyes told him that she thought the whole thing a joke.

"Perhaps I should explain further," he attempted to get through to her. "When Father Ronaldo and I sent Father Anderson to Ireland, I was not aware that Hellsing would be sending their pet vampire there as well."

"Pet vampire?" she echoed. She gave him a second look. "Wait," she said slowly, "you are serious?"

He nodded. "I would not joke about Hellsing's vampire and Anderson, Integra. It's not quite the laughing matter."

He watched intently as she began to pace the floor, muttering to herself. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "I've heard of rumors about the Hellsing Organization's secret weapon, of course, but I don't believe anyone has confirmed its existence for over half a century."

"Oh, the vampire's real enough," he stated. "Granted we haven't gotten any solid reports about him this past half century; however, the rise in midian activities globally may have contributed to more reliable sightings this time."

He watched her cringe as a look of disgust settled on her features.

"Yes, it's true that our English counterparts have resorted to allying themselves with the undead," he relished in informing her. "I must say, they have been quite effective. They've been able to hush up of most vampire activities from the public and, if I were a betting man, I would venture to guess that the vampire of theirs is one of the reasons they are so successful."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"We can talk more about this later," he pressed. "Right now, Integra, I need you to be the voice of reason for Anderson."

"So you would like me to fetch Father Alex back from Ireland prematurely?" she verified.

"Oh it won't be premature, Integra," he chided. "By the time you get there almost—" he glanced at the clock, "an hour behind him at this rate, he would have disposed of the ghoul-making vampire already, as you well know. However, I'm afraid that the presence of Hellsing's pet may prove to be too much for him to resist. I don't want…an international incident."

She looked at him closely. "Is that the real reason you are sending me out there?" she asked in all seriousness. "Is there something I should know before I enter into the fray?"

"Just this," Enrico began, "besides Anderson himself, only you and I can stop him when he sets his mind to it. With the Hellsing vampire as powerful as I think he might be, can you imagine Anderson stopping without any collateral damage?"

She took a deep breath. "Is this vampire that powerful that he would give Father Alex any trouble?"

"That, you'll have to find out for yourself and report to me, Integra," he stated. "I'm counting on you."

With a nod of assent, Integra turned to leave.

"And one more thing," Enrico stopped her.

She turned back and looked at him inquiringly.

"I am damn sure that Hellsing knows about Anderson," he stated. "To what extent, that I am uncertain of. But Integra, I am sure they know nothing about you."

"Me?" she repeated, and smiled. "There is nothing to know about me."

He frowned. "And I'd like to keep it that way. Stay out of sight, if you can. And if you can't, limit your role in the fray. Remember that you are NOT a regenerator. If that vampire takes a swipe at you, not only would you be dead, but I have a feeling that Anderson is going to get a little testy at the thought of his student being killed by a vampire."

She laughed. "If that's your roundabout way of telling me to be careful," she teased, "you're doing a horrible job of it."

"Just go," he ordered, giving a sigh as he heard her laughter floating down the hall.

* * *

"If I might ask, Sir, why send both Alucard and the police girl to Baidrick?" Walter inquired. "Seems like a routine vampire and ghoul incident. Sending one of them, yes, but both?" 

He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the conversation at hand while finalizing some of the reports. Lately, just doing that much was becoming quite an effort. "The police girl needs training," he finally replied.

"Oh?"

"If she's going to be any use to us," he said reasonably, "we need to have Alucard teach her how to not only be a servant of Hellsing, but a vampire at that."

"I understand," said Walter.

"She's too squeamish right now," Arthur observed. "I'm not sure I understand Alucard's decision to turn her, but she needs to learn to adjust to her situation. I was hoping that being with Alucard on more missions might help her."

"Sir Hellsing!" they were interrupted, as the door to his office burst open.

Arthur looked up from the papers he had been reading.

"We have just received confirmation that the Vatican's Section XIII has made a move," his messenger informed him.

He leaned forward against his desk and rested his chin upon his intertwined fingers. "So, the Iscariot has finally decided to show themselves," he commented to Walter at his side. "Tell me," he instructed the messenger, "how big of a force did they send?"

"They…they only dispatched one man, Sir," he replied.

"Oh," he inquired, curious. "One man you say?"

"Yes, sir. A priest. Paladin Alexander Anderson."

He stood up abruptly. _Paladin Alexander Anderson? _"Father Alexander Anderson?" he repeated. _Bayonet Anderson? Angel Dust Anderson? _ He looked at Walter, his mind running through a hundred scenarios, none of them ending well. "Damn it! Can you imagine what will happen if he comes across Alucard and the girl?"

"Hmm…one can only guess," replied Walter in his usual reserved manner. "Should I send you with an escort?"

He nodded. "Prepare my guns, swords, and two guards," he added. "It seems that I'll be going to Baidrick as well."

"Of course," said Walter.

"I'm sorry to leave the negotiations with the Vatican to you, Walter," he stated. "I'm sure you can handle them with your usual aplomb."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

As Arthur began to make his way to the helicopter waiting to take him to Baidrick, his mind started to list the many nicknames the esteemed Vatican priest had under his belt. From all the rumors and reports he had heard, Alexander Anderson was to the Iscariot as Alucard was to Hellsing. He is a warrior who specializes in fighting monsters.

And there was no way that that monster-killing paladin won't attack Alucard or the girl if he runs into them. He just hoped he arrives in time.

* * *

"Father Enrico Maxwell," Walter greeted over the phone. "It seems we've had a slight miscommunication." 

_It seems you have crossed your boundaries yet again._

"Yes," the priest replied. "It would seem so."

_A small delay in the information, nothing more._

"We ask that you please call off your…man from the scene," Walter requested politely. "As you may not know, the incident is under control. There is no need for your…help."

_Get your dog off our premises._

"I quite understand, Mr. Dornez. And be assured, that I, myself, have sent someone to smooth things over in the event of another disagreement."

_I'm quite aware of what needs to be done._

"Father Maxwell," pressed Walter, "our wish was for you to take your man away, not to send another one in his place."

_In fact, send all your dogs home._

"You misunderstand," Maxwell attempted to clarify, "the one I sent speaks directly for me. Without her, I'm afraid you and I may be faced with a greater problem than just this small incident."

_It's taken care of._

"Her?" he asked surprised.

_A woman?_

"Yes, the Vatican does have in its employ several of the fairer sex," he chided.

_None of your damned business._

"I'm sure they do," Walter replied for lack of anything else to say.

_That's a new one._

"As I was saying, you need not worry over this little incident," the priest assured him. "It will be taken care of soon."

_I'll handle it._

"I'm afraid I cannot quite put as much trust in your envoy as you apparently do," he stated. "However, I will hope for the best. Again, I would ask if you could please refrain from sending any help until we ask for it."

_And keep away from our premises._

"Of course," he answered. "I shall take care not to step on any toes next time."

_I'll make sure not to get caught next time._

"See that you don't," he replied gently.

Walter placed the phone gently down on top of the receiver. There were days and nights when he firmly believes that mind-reading was part of the job.

While he wasn't especially fond of the more politically-inclined roles he's had to play over the years for the Hellsing Organization, he would have to admit that there were times when the parry of words could almost (but not quite) be as satisfying as taking on a field of ghouls. Conversations with the Vatican, however, oftentimes leave him feeling quite thankful that the directorship of Hellsing fell on his comrade's shoulders and not his.

Thinking back to his talk with Father Maxwell, his brain began to pick at the one thing that intrigued him.

_The one I sent speaks directly for me._

Strange. Based on the intelligence reports Arthur receives regarding Section XIII, he would have thought that he knew most of the players in that organization. Yes, there were a couple of notable Sisters, but none that he would have pictured as Maxwell's envoy for this particular debacle. Curiosity peaked, he headed over to his quarters to begin another fact-finding venture.

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

**Twisted Fates —A Hellsing Fanfiction**

**_Chapter Two: Close Encounters_**

**_

* * *

_**

_From the hidden diaries of Anjali Hellsing_

_It wasn't the proudest moment of my life, my child, that night the monsters came. They say that your mind tries to block out the most painful of memories at times in order to protect you. How I wished that were true in my case. Instead, day in and day out, I am haunted by the very images I've tried so hard to forget. _

* * *

He grunted. 

_That _was Hellsing's trump card?

This whole incident had been a mix of gratification and discontent. For as much as he enjoyed destroying Hellsing's undead pet and as much as he was about to enjoy destroying the Draculina in front of him, he would have to admit a strange sense of…disappointment over the lack of challenge they both presented. While he had fully expected to defeat the Hellsing vampire, he had also expected more of a fight from the legendary monster. Despite his surprise at encountering two vampire servants of Hellsing, the challenge simply wasn't there. As he looked down at the girl who stood transfixed before him and uttered, "This is the end," to the Draculina, a barrage of bullets caught him by surprise, shattering blades of his weapon.

He looked up to see three men approaching him in the hallway. His eyes narrowed in recognition.

"That girl is ours," he heard the man declare. "What do you think you're doing, Iscariot's paladin, Father Alexander Anderson?"

"Sir Arthur Hellsing," he spat. "For ye to come and make an appearance…I'm quite honored."

"Father Anderson, this is a serious violation of our treaty," Hellsing accused. "This area is within our jurisdiction. Withdraw at once or it will cause quite a few problems between us and the Vatican. Even Section XIII will be hard-pressed to explain this."

He grinned. Did this Protestant not know the precarious position he was in? "Withdraw, ye say?" he taunted as he advanced slowly towards the Hellsing director, his bayonets ready. "We are the agents of God sent here on Earth to carry out his punishment!" he declared, slashing and decapitating through the bullets and the guards that flew towards him as he made his way towards the Hellsing director. "Do ye think ye can make us back away, ye filthy Protestant?" Swinging his two bayonets one more time, he aimed for Hellsing's jugular.

Only to be stopped abruptly by the loud clang steel against steel.

Surprised for the second time that night, his eyes focused on the determined look his student was giving him.

"Alex!" she whispered under her breath. This close to her, he could hear the trip hammer beat of her heart as it thudded erratically against her chest. He almost smiled. The girl did have a way of making him proud at the oddest moments. "Father Alex," she repeated, holding him off just barely, her blue eyes flashing to meet what he hoped was his displeased stare.

"Integra, my child," he said condescendingly, only slightly alleviating the force of his swords against her, "ye are pointing yer weapons at the wrong person. Dare ye protect these filthy Protestants from me?" He pressed forward, almost shoving her against Hellsing who was still behind her. Surprisingly, the director remained still behind her, not moving out of the way. The man's own sword was drawn, but it remained at his side while he watched the tableau before him. "Get out of the way, Integra. Ye were not meant to stand between the will of God and the filth who allies himself with monsters."

"I like this no more than you do," she replied edgily as she looked at him through the edge of her rimless glasses.

"Then move out of the way," he repeated as he pushed her back even farther. "And let me do God's will without interference."

"Father, please," Integra muttered lowly, her words for his ears only. "You are under orders to cease and desist immediately."

He laughed. "Father Maxwell must have sent for ye almost immediately after I departed," he commented.

"Your target has been eliminated," Integra continued, "There is no need for this."

"No need?" he repeated incredulously, looking beyond her and towards Hellsing who observed them curiously from his position. "I've cut off the head of yer precious pet," he shouted, "killing him quite easily."

Instead of the reaction he had been expecting upon bringing the news of the death of his precious vampire, the Hellsing director began to laugh. "You've cut off his head?" he jeered. "Stabbed his heart, mayhap?" He looked at him with gleaming eyes. "I suggest you run away now, Father Anderson, and withdraw, as you companion has beseeched you, before the one you thought you've killed comes back to life."

And just then, the air around them began to get thicker as hundreds of bats flew in and out of the building. He heard their high-pitched screeching sounds and the flapping of hundreds of wings. Stunned, both he and Integra ended their impasse at the same time in order to ready themselves for what may be a new threat. Time and again, the bats flew around them and around the room in some strange dance only they knew the meaning of. Almost instinctively, he shielded his student with his body as he saw the bats converge and take form.

Before his very eyes, he watched as the vampire he thought he had killed take shape once more.

Pushing against him, Integra moved to stand by his side. He looked down on her blond head and saw that she had replaced one of the blessed bayonets in one hand with one of her modified pistols.

"Just as you are the fruit of the Vatican's anti-monster technology, he is the product of 100 years of Hellsing research," Hellsing declared proudly behind him.

"Cut off his head, did you?" he heard Integra whisper under her breath, her eyes intent on the vampire. "Are you sure about that?"

"I may be old," he said sardonically, "but I wouldn't have mistaken something like that."

"Master!" he heard the Draculina exclaim.

What do ye know? Perhaps the vampire was a worthy challenge after all.

He smiled.

* * *

Seeing that smile, Integra stifled a groan. She was going to kill 'Rico for sending her here. That man knew how much she hated this island. Furthermore, he knew what a profoundly laughable assignment it was for her to attempt to stop her very own teacher. Looking back at the Hellsing director, she took comfort in the fact that at least the man was safe for now. She had been lucky in that regard because Alex could care less whether this one died or not. She didn't know what the consequences would have been had the director been hurt in this incident. However, as she turned her gaze on the reformed vampire, a new worry surfaced. 

Unfortunately, the same could not be said regarding Alex's feelings for midians and this midian in particular. Perfectly understandable in her book, but also perfectly inconvenient at this time. If Alex had cut off its head and, she was sure, pierced its heart, then this monster was more than just the run of the mill freaks she had gotten so used to encountering in her missions. While she had partly expected a stronger vampire—Enrico _had_ given her a hint that it would be—she had not expected this level of power. Surviving a beheading as well as a heart-puncture was unheard enough in itself; but this vampire not only survived it, it seemed unaffected by the whole experience as well.

She looked closely at the blessed bayonets held by Alex in both hands. She, more than most people, knew the damage those could do especially under Alex's care. To think that the Hellsing vampire could be this powerful…again, she looked at their resources. If Alex's decapitation of his head with blessed bayonets hardly made a dent in the Hellsing vampire, then none of their current weapons were going to be effective should the vampire attack both of them in earnest.

Beside her, she could feel Alex shaking with an almost unholy excitement. Knowing that she lost the advantage of placing her body in front of Alex's target the moment the vampire started to reform, Integra began to calculate the odds of her being able to stop Alex from attacking the midian. Given her position beside him, she could always just step in front and trust Alex not to skewer her instead of the vampire. That was the thought process she was working with when she ran in front of the Hellsing director. However, given the current circumstances—namely her being human and the current target being a vampire of tremendous power—it seemed that stepping in between the action might not be the best option. Whatever the outcome of this next attack was going to be, she was quite sure the vampire could take care of itself.

Again, she looked at her teacher. This time, it was Alex that worried her. Gripping her sword in one hand and her modified Berretta in her other hand, she braced her body to prepare for an attack. There was nothing she could do to stop Alex from attacking that Hellsing monster. The only thing she could do now was back her teacher up and hope they both survive.

"Back away, child," she heard Alex whisper next to her. "This one is mine."

She snorted. "You could have him," she replied. "I'm just back up." She glanced sideways at him. "I don't suppose I could stop you, could I?" she tried one last time.

"Nay," he responded, almost apologetically. "Stay behind," he ordered, just as he jumped for his kill.

She barely saw him move, so fast was his attack. She heard the swords as they cut through the air and sliced though the arms of the midian. At the same time, her eyes barely caught the blur that was the vampire as he himself went for Alex. All she knew for certain when she jumped behind Alex was the voice of the Hellsing director behind her.

"Not her," he called out to his vampire.

And somehow, she knew he meant her. For whatever his reason, the Hellsing director had ordered his vampire to spare her.

She smirked. Perhaps Arthur Hellsing was more like Enrico than she gave him credit for. He must believe that there would be consequences if she got hurt. Either way, Arthur Hellsing just gave her the advantage she needed to use at the end of this fiasco.

She felt the brush of air against her skin as the midian moved past her following Alex's attack. She turned back and watched the vampire's arms flail as they were cut off by Alex's bayonets. In an instant, however, she watched in fascination as shadows emanating from the vampire stretched out to grab, form, and re-attach those same arms. The vampire laughed maniacally, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" she whispered, more to herself than to the midian.

Behind her, she could feel Alex's displeasure at the unfolding events.

"Father," she said softly, touching one of his arms with her free hand. She had dropped the bayonet, knowing how useless it would be for her against the vampire. If Alex could not harm him, her own attacks using the same weapon would be fruitless.

"And that's how it is," she heard Arthur Hellsing call out in front of them, by his vampire. "So what is your decision, Father Anderson?"

"I see," the paladin replied.

She squeezed his arm in response. She wanted him to leave. Now. To fight was futile at this point and she was unwilling to lose her teacher because of his stubbornness.

"At this rate and my current choice of weapons, I cannot kill him," he spat. He looked down at her, almost awaiting her orders.

She sighed with relief. He was being reasonable. They might just both live to fight another day at this rate. Deliberately, she stood in front of him, between him and the vampire and Hellsing director who stared at them in interest.

"Leave me," she murmured. "The helicopter is just outside. I have transport to the Vatican ready at the airport."

"Are ye sure?" he asked, ignoring the other around them, concern for her apparent in his gaze.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I hardly think any harm would come to me at this time," she replied. "Arthur Hellsing knows that we owe him at this point. He's not about to lose that advantage by killing me with his vampire."

He looked down on her and then at their present company.

"I don't like the idea of leaving ye here with vermin," he stated. "I have a feeling Father Maxwell would be a mite testy if anything happened to ye because I didn't drag ye out of here with me."

She laughed. "Then you can tell him it's his fault for sending me here in the first place," she responded. "Father Alex," she continued softly, as she nodded her head towards Arthur Hellsing, "he won't let any harm come to me. Just as I could not let any harm come to him under your hands. To do so would cause quite a ruckus between our two Organizations."

He smiled then and turned back to the vampire. "Let's meet again, Hellsing. Next time, I'll slaughter you all." Then he turned back to her again. "Be back tonight, child," he admonished her softly, for her ears only. And, in a flurry of holy writs, she watched as he vanished before her sight.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was surrounded by Protestants and their filth, Integra would have rolled her eyes. Her teacher always had to have the last word. Looking around her at the slaughter of both men and ghouls, she turned to the Hellsing director.

"My…apologies for this incident," she began, swallowing the bitter taste of crow in her mouth. Enrico would owe her for this. "It was…most unfortunate."

* * *

Arthur looked closely at the young woman before him. He, more than anyone, knew how much looks can be deceiving. From all appearances, she appeared nothing more than an envoy sent to set matters straight. She was dressed in the typical Vatican black, from the turtleneck and the loose-fitting pants that she wore. A silver chain holding a cross hung around her neck like a talisman, the only accessory she had besides her weapons. If he hadn't seen her move as fast as she did to block the Regenerator's attack, he would dismissed her as nothing more than another ambassador of Iscariot. Pondering that thought, he looked back at her and noted the way her blond hair fell almost to her waist. 

Alright, so maybe not so much an ambassador of Iscariot. He knew that those uptight idiots would have had something to say about that little bit of vanity this woman displayed.

For what may be the umpteenth time since he saw her, he looked more closely her face. Then again, maybe he wouldn't have dismissed her without so much as a by your leave as well. There was something oddly familiar about her.

As the silence stretched out among the four left standing, he cleared his throat. "Who are you?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She smiled. "I am of Iscariot," she replied. She looked around and he noticed how her eyes strayed between the two vampires. "I must admit that our intelligence may be a little out of date. We knew of one vampire that worked for Hellsing, not two."

Belatedly, he looked at Alucard and Seras. "Are you alright, Alucard?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," the vampire replied with a laugh. "It's been awhile since I lost my head, is all."

"An attack on Hellsing operatives with intent to kill," he stated, looking at the clear, blue eyes of the young woman in front of him. "Your organization has a lot of explaining to do."

She inclined her head in acknowledgment. "Father Alex believes firmly in his duty to this world," she replied diplomatically. "While I cannot fault his intent, it is unfortunate that we should all meet under these circumstances." She peered at him from the edge of her glasses. "You know, do you not?" she asked softly.

"That an unknown organization is on the move?" he asked her, managing to elicit a knowing look from her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. That is one of the reasons why I am…holding off my demand for restitution regarding this incident."

Her eyes widened.

Ahh…he had managed to surprise her.

"I would, however, like to introduce you to two of my associates," he informed her, "so that there won't be any confusion next time we meet."

"That won't be necessary," she stated, a hint of distaste escaping her voice.

"Oh, but I insist," he replied. "Alucard, Seras please introduce yourselves."

"As you wish, Master," replied the tall vampire as he approached the Iscariot operative. He watched the vampire execute a graceful bow in mock formality. "I am called Alucard," he said with flourish, removing his hat in the process.

The woman looked at him then Alucard in askance.

"Police girl," Alucard called out to Seras.

Just then, Seras finally approached them with her Halconnen in tow. "Seras Victoria, ma'am," she mumbled with a slight bow of her head.

From the stance of the young woman, Arthur could almost see her internal struggle over the present circumstances. She did not want to acknowledge the vampires, that he much could tell at once. Her problem now stemmed from the fact that her organization just violated several treaties, and she wasn't in any position to do anything that he might consider an insult. Especially given the fact that he had foregone restitution at this point.

For what seemed like hours, he could see that she reached a decision.

"I am Integra," she stated calmly, looking at all three of them. "Integra Maxwell." She looked back at him. "But now is not the time for pleasantries. I am in favor of making haste from this place. Perhaps we may discuss this incident at a later date?" she asked, the epitome of politeness itself.

Staring at her, he nodded. "Yes, of course," he answered, admiring her stately manners.

"I am sure that Father Maxwell would like to handle this matter himself as well," she said as she began to walk away. "I will set up the appointment." With a nod towards the two vampires, she exited the building as silently as she came in.

"This is interesting," commented Alucard beside him.

"The Regenerator was quite a surprise, I take it?" he asked offhandedly.

"Yes," he replied. "But then, so was the human."

Arthur winced. "Yes, well, I must admit that it's been awhile since I've had a woman stand in front of me to protect me from an attack, but today seems to be quite a red-letter day for all of us."

"Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot, was it?" Alucard queried.

He nodded. "We've heard of him, of course," he replied. "But this may be the first we have encountered him in battle."

"What about Integra?" Seras interrupted. "She was able to block the blades against Sir Hellsing."

"We have no intel on her," he answered, his curiosity peaked. Integra _Maxwell? _"I'll get Walter working on it first thing."


	5. Chapter 3

**Twisted Fates —A Hellsing Fanfiction**

**_Chapter Three: Regrouping_**

**_

* * *

_**

_From the hidden diaries of Anjali Hellsing_

_First and foremost, I remembered the utter slaughter that was the fate of my family. A lone vampire can do so much damage. My father stood no chance as he tried to face the monster and protect his family at the same time. Even if he had known how futile it was to fight, I don't believe he would have stood down. That was not his way. When he told us to run, I don't believe my mother would have run either, were it not for the fact that I was with her. For my sake, they separated; and for my sake they both died. _

* * *

Alucard entered Arthur Hellsing's office as unobtrusively as he always did, taking note of the seriousness of the discussion between the two men already in there. Although he made no sound, he knew that Arthur was already aware of his presence. Such was the connection between Master and Servant. Walter greeted him with a usual nod of acknowledgment once he noticed him and continued to pore over some documents he had at hand. It was the night following the incident at Baidrick and after a day of gathering data, this was the first time the three of them had been able to collect their thoughts in one place. Arthur's duties as the Hellsing director and a member of the Knights coupled with the little known fact of his declining health had imposed restrictions on all of their time. 

"What did you think of Iscariot's regenerator, Alucard," Walter asked from his position.

He smiled. "If that is the Vatican's best," he began, "then there is nothing to worry about when next we meet."

"Although," interrupted Arthur, "I have a feeling we haven't quite seen his full arsenal." He tapped his fingers on the table. "Which is both good and bad. Good for the coming battle ahead, but bad when they finally decide to turn their eyes on us and damn all political treaties." He grinned. "As that is not happening anytime soon, the mutual dislike between you and the regenerator might serve as more of an annoyance than anything else."

He smirked, remembering the look of surprise in the Judas priest's face after he had reformed from the beheading he had received. "It should be interesting at least," he said sardonically, his mind thinking back to the feel of the holy blade against his neck.

"I'm still a little curious over the woman, though," Walter said almost off-handedly, looking up from his papers. "The fact that Maxwell sent for her in that situation with the regenerator tells me there's more to her than just being another field operative. There's a connection there beyond what is written in these reports."

"And just what is written in those reports?" Alucard asked. He had not mentioned it to Arthur yet, but he had sensed something…well…_odd_…about Integra Maxwell. She wasn't a regenerator, of that he was sure. From the protective way Anderson had acted towards her when he didn't have his bayonets against her, Alucard could safely say that regenerating was not one of her talents. No, the woman felt decidedly _human_, with all the physical weakness of being part of that species entailed. What felt different about her was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was something familiar.

Walter gave a frustrated sigh. "Nothing much, if that's what you're asking," he replied. "Integra Maxwell. Parents unknown. Adoptive sister of Enrico Maxwell. Grew up in an orphanage run by, and you may have guessed this, Father Alexander Anderson. No record of her education anywhere. While she is a field agent for Iscariot, she also spends half her time at the Vatican performing _administrative _duties." He looked up at them. "What that means, I'm not sure. One thing that is interesting, however, is the fact that she seemed to be present for many significant events for Section XIII. Although without any official political clout, her relationship with Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson hints that she may work behind the scenes."

"Are you sure we haven't encountered her before?" Arthur asked, his face thoughtful. "She looked familiar. Has she been present in any of those meetings we've had with the Vatican? Either with Father Maxwell, or even Father Ronaldo?"

Alucard cocked his head to the side at Arthur's choice of words. _Familiar._ Perhaps Arthur felt it, too. That strange tug on the surface of his consciousness.

"I don't believe so," answered Walter. "We would have noted a woman, either a laity or a sister, if she had been part of the entourage." He leaned back against his chair. "I have a feeling that they would have kept her under wraps had it not been for the incident with the paladin." He looked at both of them. "You've seen what she can do and what level her skills may be. Do you have any ideas why she would be the one sent after Anderson?"

Arthur shook his head. "Only that Father Anderson seemed most reluctant to have any harm come to her," he replied. "I think that if she hadn't placed herself between me and the regenerator, that if it had been anybody else but her that stood between me and those holy bayonets, Father Anderson would have willingly sacrificed them in order to tear me apart."

"Still balking at the thought of a woman saving you?" Alucard asked, amused. It _had_ been quite a sight to see his master behind a human woman.

Arthur shook his head. "Not at all," he protested. "I just wish I knew the reason for this…nagging feeling I have about her." He looked up at Alucard. "I would have sworn I've seen her before."

"Hmmm?" Alucard replied noncommittally. He, himself, needed to figure out what it was about the woman that bothered him. Remembering last night and Arthur's order not to harm her during the skirmish, he began to wonder what would have happened had the directive been different. Seeing her determination against the Judas priest in a battle that—if Anderson had been serious—was futile to say the least, earned her his respect for her fighting spirit. Not for the first time in his immortal life, he felt reluctance in the thought of killing another human being. Only this time, the feeling was a tad stronger than his previous urge to save the Police Girl.

"What are your thoughts on that one?" Arthur asked. "Have you seen her before?"

He shook his head. There's nothing to tell as of yet. Who knew? Maybe the sense of déjà vu he had about her had more to do with Arthur than the woman herself.

"Either way, you might have another chance to observe her this week," Walter joined in. "The appointment with Father Maxwell is in three days. Depending on who he brings with him, it might be an interesting talk."

"Oh," Alucard raised a brow. "An appointment was already set, was it?"

Walter nodded. "As luck would have it, it was Integra Maxwell who set it up this morning. Quite prompt, that woman."

"What was your feel of her?" he asked, curious.

"I've only spoken to her on the phone," he qualified, "but she seems to be the level-headed sort. Very straightforward." He grinned. "I had the distinct impression that she was quite unhappy with the Iscariot situation at the end of your last encounter."

"As she should be given her position," interjected Arthur. "The Vatican owes us for that."

"Yes, I had surmised as much," Walter agreed. "I believe that was one of the reasons Integra Maxwell did not press for a meeting in Rome instead of London. While the thought of Vatican dogs in our Protestant land is quite offensive, there is something to be said about the home court advantage as it were."

"Where will the meeting be held?" Alucard asked.

"Why, at Hellsing manor, of course," replied Walter.

"By order of the Queen," explained Arthur. "In the event of any altercations, the Queen would like to minimize public exposure to such goings on. Furthermore, as we don't know who are enemies are yet, it would be prudent to keep any cooperation between the Hellsing Organization and Section XIII under wraps."

"I see," he stated, his mind racing at all the possible scenarios he could think of.

"I would require your presence and that of Walter's, of course, to stand guard against any interruptions or disturbances during the conference," Arthur continued.

"Of course, Master," he replied. He wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Especially if the woman and the paladin were present as well.

* * *

Arthur sat back on his chair and tried to relax. As much as he might wish to deny it, the fact of the matter was that he was getting too old. While he didn't mind the fact that a _woman_ stood between him and the Vatican's regenerator, he quite minded the fact that he needed to be _rescued_ at all. He could remember thinking how sluggish his movements had seemed, especially with Father Alexander Anderson bearing down upon him with murderous intent. The fact that he would have been to late to block those bayonets weighed heavily in his mind. 

"And Miss Victoria?" asked Walter, interrupting his thoughts.

"She'll be here, too," he replied, not missing a beat. "I want all available units here on guard in case someone decides that this would be an excellent time to attack both the Vatican and Hellsing at the same time. Maxwell will never let me hear the end of it if he and his party were attacked by FREAKs during their stay in Hellsing Manor."

"Yes," replied Walter with a deadpan expression. "That would make us abysmal hosts."

"Heaven forbid," he replied wryly.

He smiled. Good old Walter. The brother he should have had. He didn't know what the past decades would have been like without him. It was a double-edge sword when Walter retired from active field duty. On the one hand, he gained an excellent…butler who happened to specialize in weaponry on the side. On the other hand, he lost one of his most effective ghoul-killing weapons on the field. Despite Walter's comments about getting old himself and not being as spry as he used to be, the Angel of Death was still a formidable opponent of the undead.

"Would that be all for today?" Walter asked.

"Actually, no," he replied, looking at both him and Alucard. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with both."

He found himself the focus of two pairs of intent gazes.

"I've spoken to the Queen at length," he began, choosing his words carefully. "She has asked that I provide her with candidates."

"Candidates?" repeated Walter, and Arthur could see the realization sink into his eyes.

"Yes," he replied. "Especially given the light of our current situation, it would be prudent to have one at hand in case the inevitable happens sooner rather than later." He grinned. "I can't expect women to throw themselves in front of me all the time now."

"I see," Walter said thoughtfully. "You have lost a certain charm over the years."

"Old age is catching up with me," he agreed. "That being the case, the Queen said that she would prefer to have my choice succeed me in this position. Given the decided lack of Hellsing heirs, she had asked that I provide her with appropriate names for consideration soon."

"Of course," stated Walter.

"As both of you may be the most affected parties during this transition," he continued, "I thought to also give you a chance to put forward your recommendations to me. Like me, you have both served this Organization for years and know what is needed for us to succeed. I would value your input."

"It seems quite morbid for us to discuss the next director of the Hellsing Organization," observed Walter.

"I have also found it to be so during my talk with the Queen," agreed Arthur. "But needs must." He looked towards his Servant. "Alucard? You seem unusually quiet regarding this topic."

"What is there for me to say, Master?" his servant returned, his eyes hidden beneath the pale yellow shade of his glasses.

"Your opinion is always welcome," Arthur stated, a little disturbed by the vampire's lack of response.

"Then let me assure you, Master, that should I think of a suitable candidate for your position, you will be the first to know."

"Has the Queen considered going through your family tree and locating distant relatives?" questioned Walter.

"And have someone who is completely unfamiliar not only with vampires but also with the Knights control the Hellsing Organization?" asked Arthur. "I believe the Queen (and I agree) considers it the lesser of two evils to have someone who knows the ropes take over my duties rather than someone who has to be introduced to our world. Besides, the Hellsings had never been the most fertile lot. I doubt if there are any of us left."

* * *

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "You send me to the Protestants not once but twice in one week?" 

Enrico smiled at his irate adopted sister. "Father Anderson would be there as well," he informed her. "I thought it would be best if you kept each other company."

"Oh very funny," she muttered. "I am sure you know that he is more than a little upset with me right now," she glared at him. "Have I thanked you yet putting me between a rock and hard place yesterday night? It has been my most fervent wish to come between Alex's swords and Protestants who ally themselves with the undead," she told him with dripping sarcasm. "And what thanks do I get? I've been at the receiving end of Alex's silent reproach and your annoying demands."

"Come, come, Integra," he chided. "I would think you would actually relish the thought of visiting Hellsing Manor. It goes with the whole keeping-your-friends-close-and-your-enemies-closer line."

She peered at him closely. "And which category do the Hellsing Organization fall under?" she asked softly. "Friends or foe?"

He leaned back against his chair and tapped his fingers against his desk. "Not one answer is complete," he said thoughtfully. He gave her a sideways glance. "All the more reason to keep them closer. You know this as well as I do so you may stop pretending to be obtuse." He grinned at her. "You play these games as well as I, if not better in some instances."

At her look of surprise, he qualified, "I said _some_ instances. Like perhaps one percent of the time."

He ducked as she flicked a paperclip at him.

"I guess I should be thankful it wasn't a paperweight," he told her.

"The stapler was too far away," she responded. "Just when I thought you actually might have said something nice and kind of sweet and brotherly, you had to ruin it with your ego." She paused, as if deep in thought before turning to him again. "I thought you said you wanted me out of sight?" she said slowly, suspiciously. "Why the change of heart?"

"What I didn't want is to have you too actively involved in the duel between Hellsing's pet and our regenerator," he explained. "That would not only be futile, it could also be quite possibly fatal."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Then what exactly was your plan last night when you told me to go and fetch Alex from his more than likely altercation with the vampire?"

"I didn't expect you to throw your body in the middle of a fight!" he protested. "If you recall, I said for you to be the 'voice of reason,' not the shield." Thinking back now, however, he knew that he should have expected that from her.

"Oh, and I suppose I just needed to shout 'Stop!' and Father Alex would just heed my directive," she threw at him, rolling her eyes.

"You don't think he would?" he asked curiously. "Or at least give pause?"

She was about to give a quick denial when she hesitated.

Enrico smiled again. He could almost read the thoughts running through her head before her mask settled in again. "I thought so," he continued, not waiting for her answer. "The three of us know each other well enough to at least give consideration to one another's entreaties."

"Be that as it may," she said, ignoring his smug grin, "why is my presence even required in such a meeting? I would rather—"

He waved her off. "I know, I know. You'd rather be off chasing and killing vampires and such. Fieldwork is your paradise while political games and machinations are your hell." He laughed. "For something you hate doing so much, it amazes me how surprisingly adept you are at the game." He winked at her. "You learned from the best, eh?"

She groaned. "Lord, deliver me from this evil," she pleaded from the heavens.

"Praying for respite already?" Father Anderson's voice interrupted them.

He looked beyond Integra to find the regenerator leaning against the door to his office. "Why Father Anderson, please come in and make yourself at home," he said in a slightly exasperated tone. "What is it about you and Integra?" he asked. "You both seem to have no sense of boundaries when it comes to entering this office."

"He's in one of those moods," Integra said beside him, addressing Anderson. "He still holds the hope that we will bow and scrape and prostrate ourselves before him."

Anderson laughed. "He's been hoping for that since ye were a young'un," Anderson told her. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Like the time ye kicked him in the—"

"Alright, that's quite enough," Enrico interrupted them before they strolled too far down memory lane. He frowned at both pairs of eyes that looked at him with mischief and shook his head. "What did I ever do to deserve such insubordination from my people?"

He heard Integra let out an inelegant snort beside him before turning back to Anderson. "I see you're talking to me again," she told him wryly.

"You're late," he told the paladin, stating the obvious.

"Couldna be helped," he replied to him before turning back to Integra. "Lass," he began, "the next time ye come between me and a vampire—"

"But I did not come between you and a vampire," she protested. "I do have a healthy sense of self-preservation."

"True," interjected Enrico. "She came between you and Arthur Hellsing, not his pet."

"And the difference between a vampire and one who consorts with a vampire is?" Anderson returned derisively.

"Quite right," replied Enrico in acknowledgment as even Integra nodded her head. "However, treaties have to be abided, if only for appearances' sake. And Arthur Hellsing's death might make things…more difficult as it were. At this time, we still do need to play nice with that Organization." He looked at both of them. "At least, until we determine where the real threat is coming from."

"I understand," replied Integra softly as she sat down on one of the chairs. "However, you must realize what an anathema this is for us and our cause. To socialize with vampire-lovers and their pets…" She shuddered.

He smiled at her. "Oh, believe me," he assured her, "I quite understand. Please don't be under the mistaken assumption that I don't grasp the distastefulness of the situation. I am quite aware that what I'm asking you both goes against everything you've fought to achieve. However, in this case, I must ask that you trust my judgment for now." He looked at both pairs of eyes intently. "You've gone with me this far and trusted my instincts on running the Iscariot. I only ask for patience at this time."

"So we're to play nice with Hellsing in three days?" Anderson asked.

"Well, maybe 'play nice' might be a bit much," he replied knowingly. "I would settle for not attacking them on sight."

"I hate politics," Integra muttered.

"Yet you're so good at it when you set your mind to it," he rebutted. "Think of it as an information-gathering meeting. You don't think I've asked you both to come to this meeting for display purposes only, did you?"

"Well actually," she said matter-of-factly, "it did seem to have a my-gun-is-bigger-than-your-gun feel to it." She grinned. "And be thankful I sad 'gun'."

A bark of laughter escaped from Anderson.

He frowned. Or attempted to, at least, fight back the laughter that bubbled from his throat. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" he said. He shook his head. "I knew we shouldn't have sent you so far away for some your studies! You come back lacking the proper respect and manners one should show to a person of my position." He grinned and prepared to duck just in case she got it in her head to take a swing at him.

"She lacked those even before she went away for her studies," he heard the regenerator comment from the side. "I should know. She's been my student since she was old enough to lift a sword."

"Hey!" she said indignantly, her eyes twinkling merrily.

He gave a contented sigh. It really was excellent to have these two with him. He must be a masochist for enjoying the playful banter that usually resulted when the three of them were together. It was quite a contrast to his usual encounters with the rest of Iscariot. A more somber bunch of men than any he'd ever met.

"I'd like to remind everyone that yours truly was responsible for averting an international incident just recently," Integra stated as she looked pointedly at Anderson.

"No respect, the young'uns these days," Anderson declared.

Enrico rubbed his temples and silently agreed. With both of them. While Integra possessed in her the qualities that would make a great leader, he knew that her lack of any real power and responsibility within the Iscariot had hampered with the development of those qualities to the full extent. The result was the brash and mouthy brat he grew up with. Unfortunately, while Integra did observe the niceties in public, she had a little difficulty hiding her opinionated self when alone with him and Anderson.

She grinned at Anderson. "Look old man," she began.

"Might that be perhaps a challenge against my abilities?" Anderson interrupted.

"Enough!" he finally said. Really, there were days when he would swear that the three of them were back in the orphanage squabbling over some 'toy' which happened to be a weapon. "We're getting off track here," he reprimanded them. "I called this meeting for a reason."

He heard Integra sigh beside him. "Truly, I would rather behave like a child and bicker with the two of you than talk about England and Hellsing and their bloody vampire," she said in all seriousness. "Or should I say _vampires? _ But needs must, I suppose."

"Needs must," reiterated Anderson stoically.

Thanking God for the reprieve, he sat up straight and got down to business. "Your impressions of the two vampires," he began, "I want a full report."

* * *

Integra stretched her arms out as she listened to Alex give quite a detailed report on the vampire, Alucard. Her mind still reeling from their encounter with not one but two Hellsing vampires, she counted herself and Alex lucky for being able to walk out of that situation alive. The whole situation left a bad taste in her mouth. 

She sighed. Who would have thought Hellsing's weapon would be so effective. Of course, their whole tactic made a frightening sort of sense. Why not fight fire with fire after all? No need for new technology. Just find a vampire willing to betray his own kind. And as vampires were once humans, did it not make sense that they would have the same human failings? Say, disloyalty? If humans kill humans, then vampires can certainly be more than willing to kill vampires.

The trick was finding out what sort of control Hellsing had over their vampires.

As powerful as that Alucard seemed to be, he could go on killing vampires by himself without the aid of Hellsing.

So what made him side with the Organization that no doubt at one point hunted him down?

"Integra?"

She looked at Enrico. "Yes?"

"Are you with us?" he smirked.

That damn smirk.

"I'm listening," she insisted, choosing to ignore her irritation at the moment. "I haven't disagreed with anything Alex has said."

After giving her a curious look, he turned back to Alex and left her to her thoughts.

_Alucard._

She grinned. An anagram.

"This vampire," she said, looking at the two men before her. "How far back has his service to Hellsing been?"

"We have records of him from WWII," replied Walter, "but of course, it is assumed that Hellsing had him long before that."

"I wonder," she thought out loud.

"Wonder what?" demanded 'Rico.

"I wonder how old that vampire was," she replied. "He was quite…powerful."

"That he was," seconded Alex. "Unexpectedly so."

"Quite different from the usual trash we deal with on an almost daily basis," she continued, her thoughts racing. "And that girl," her voice drifted.

"Yes," drawled out Enrico. "That girl. She must be a new addition."

She shivered, remembering those red eyes. But, despite all that, there was something about a girl. An…an…an innocence. Which was preposterous! But still.

She closed her eyes, trying to think back on the mannerism and the body language exhibited by the only other woman from that night. She could see the delighted look in her face when that Alucard reformed.

"_Master!"_

She opened her eyes, the memory of the draculina's voice ringing in her ears.

"Not as powerful as the other, but," she looked at Alex, "she withstood the holy bayonets and was able to walk away." She looked at both of them. "What were the chances of two very powerful vampires collaborating with Hellsing?"

Enrico smiled slowly. "Slim to none," he replied. "Which means—"

"Which means that vampire is making more of his own," spat Alex. "More spawn of Satan!"

"She's a baby," she said softly. Remembering the hesitation in her steps and the way she looked up to Alucard before doing anything. "I would be surprised if she has been a vampire for more than a year."

"Interesting," mouthed Enrico. "Anderson?"

"I dinna really pay attention to the girl," he admitted. "Thought she was weak." He qualified. "Weaker than the other one at least."

"But still more powerful than the usual trash," reminded Integra, thinking of all those bayonets the draculina had pulled out of herself. "A true vampire."

"Hmm..." Enrico sighed thoughtfully. "Can you imagine…an army of those kind of vampires? How long would it be before they turned on Hellsing?"

"There's something there," she stated. "Something that makes them serve Hellsing. I don't know what it is, but there's a connection." She rubbed her arms, feeling her hair stand on end. She remembered the icy feel of _something_ running across her skin when Hellsing properly introduced the vampire to her. "That connection," she reiterated. _A bond almost_, she thought. "That connection will prevent them from turning against Hellsing," she said with certainty.

She found the two priests staring at her in identical expressions of surprise.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, my dear?" Enrico asked steadily.

"It's just..." she struggled to find the words. "It's just there," she replied, confused herself. She turned to Alex. "Didn't you _feel_ it?" she asked. "There's something between Arthur Hellsing and his vampire."

Alex shook his head.

"I'm not crazy," she told them. "I know what I felt."

"We're not saying ye are," he replied, his brows wrinkling. "But if what you say is true-"

She gave them a superior look. "Call it my woman's intuition."

"If what you say is true," continued Alex, "then there are plenty of people who would die to know the secret to controlling vampires."

"A vampire as old as Alucard at that," interjected Enrico.

"How old is that vampire?" she asked. "According to our records, that is."

"We don't have a firm date," answered Enrico. "But, if you would go by his name, he could be over five hundred years old," he said in mock seriousness.

"You don't think he is?"

"Are you asking me if I think he's Vlad the Impaler?" he asked her, surprised.

"Well, why not?" she questioned. "Is it not possible?" Again she rubbed her arms. "He feels old…and powerful." She looked at him earnestly. "Last night, for the first time in a long time, I…I feared for Alex." She looked at the priest. "And this has nothing to do with my confidence in your ability to defend yourself," she assured him. "But it has all to do with that vampire."

She stood up now and paced. "Last night," she said again, "I knew that if you didn't leave…if you had stayed on to fight…given our circumstances and the weapons we had at hand, I knew with a certainty that the vampire would have killed you." She paused. "But not me," she said quietly.

_Not her_, she heard the words again in her mind, coming out of Hellsing's mouth. Was it Arthur Hellsing's words that made her confident of the statement she just made? Maybe. But then again, she would have sworn she heard those words echoing in her mind after Hellsing uttered them. And she would have sworn that the voice in her mind was not that of the Hellsing director.

* * *

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this! As always, please let me know if you like it, hate it, or if i could do something to improve it. 


End file.
